Obsideo
by True China Sorrows
Summary: Interlinked story of the Vocaloid's. It's really more suited to all Hallows Eve. The rating may be one too much, but I like to be careful. The characters I've chosen are because I like them as a couple, they're cute.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners. Yes, the title belongs to whomsoever first spoke Latin.

Obsideo

Deep, deep in a lonely bleak forest there was a castle. The castle was the known refuge of a careless joker who would trap and end anyone who was foolish enough to enter. Every hero, every knight and every scholar had been and sworn to end the fear of that joker. Those who went, were never to be seen or heard of again. Just as the night turned midnight on the night when someone had been foolish enough to go; a loud raucous laughter would echo for miles.

One late night, a young woman was wandering the countryside when she was ambushed by highwaymen. In her hastened fear and panic, she fled to the cover of the forest of eternal night. It wasn't long after, that she found her way to the castle. She ran through the forest, going even faster when she thought she saw something glowing. Not long after, she reached a large stone castle and burst through the front doors.

Some parts of the wood embed themselves into her hands and claw at her dress. She pushes the door closed and leans against it. Her hair comes loose and some peach pink strands fall to her mid-thigh. Her bluish green eyes scan her surroundings carefully. The sound of laughter catches her attention. She starts walking towards it, despite the fact it sounded maniacal. The long skirt of her dress trails along the dust covered floor as she begins walking up the mahogany curved staircase.

She walks along a hall to the left of the stairs and soon a broken window comes into sight. Her hand traces the remaining lines between the dust covered colours. A small creak sounds to her right and to her surprise, a small flickering light illuminates a table inside. She looks around for signs of some other person. However her efforts are in vain, there is no one.

Inside the room is dusty and filled with cobwebs, much like all of the others. The only difference is the cards on the table which are clean and look brand new. A hand comes from behind her and takes her left arm into a careful grip. That maniacal laughs sounds again, but she knows it's far too late to run.

"Why don't we play some cards?" the voice teases.

Her voice is silenced and he leads her to a seat. Her eyes which flash from one place to another so desperately seem to miss the small slashes of crimson. He walks around to oppose her and with a small gesture of his wrist she touches a card. Her eyes flash up to the masked man. With the mask on, she can't read his face so she blindly picks up the card. The other side though, shows a joker. Suddenly recalling the fate of her village knight, she leaps to her feet and tries to run.

Something in her seems to click into place at that moment. She falters and collapses to the dusty ground in a heap. The joker just giggles and scoops her up into his arms. He takes her over to a lavish loveseat. She groans ad twists in her unconscious state. He walks over to the table and carefully takes hold of a blade. In the first stray lights of the new day, he places the ornately carved dagger at her heart. He covers his mouth and giggles once more before sliding the blade in.

Her eyes fly open and she gasps as some blood flows down her chin. Her satin corset is marred by an unsightly crimson. She keeps gasping and choking as blood continually flows into her mouth despite her desperate protests. Her eyes turn to her killer who still giggles with that gloved hand over his mouth. A look of joy and mirth in his dark eyes; unhidden by his mask. She sees his teal coloured hair and the victorious but malicious grin he wears. Her eyes flutter closed and her body slumps onto the floor moments later.

* * *

A young girl about the age of fifteen wanders around with her brother. People smile at them on their way home. Their bright golden sunny hair could blind you, but then, so could their happy peppy personalities. She laughs and twirls herself, still holding onto his hand. He grins back and they settle into their cosy little home. They cuddle up on the couch and soon find themselves deeply unconscious.

When they open their eyes they hear something whimpering and crying. The surroundings which are completely pure white seem to be interrupted by some dark browns in the distance. She nudges her brother's hand and they run over to find out what it is. As they run, the white seems to be pushing their desired destination even further from them.

"Stop!" she calls out. "Please, we would so like to be going to where you insist we do not."

Her plea seems to work as eventually, starting slowly and gaining speed, their destination comes closer. Soon, they stand in front of an enchanted archway. Beyond the arch is a land filled with trees and so many beautiful gleaming flowers. The world seems to have become a paradise and the magnificent creatures place them under the spell of the woodland.

The twins wait no more and dash into the world of wonders. If only they had looked back, then they might have noticed the gateway closing and being replaced by a wall of trees. Alas, they did not turn, nor did they notice. Only a few minutes later did a strange sensation come upon them. A few more moments passed before they saw two old rotted corpses and realised horrified, that it was them. They were trapped in an eternal slumber.

Then the world of bright colours and magnificent sights changed. The beauty and elegance, the mystery and magnificence was gone. The colours turned bland and grey. The creatures grew fearsome and ferocious. The twins turned to see each other and then in a flash, they were gone. Not to worry, they did not die. No, the dream never wanted to stop existing, so it just separated them and destroyed all of their hopes. Even if it were possible to go and return after the end of time, space and existence, the two would still be there. They would remain separated for longer than forever.

* * *

Two doors open and a woman walks in. She smiles and sits herself on the lap of a man in a throne. Her eyes flit across him, taking in his appearance. In that room there are many young woman all adorned in the most eloquent and finely made clothes. He dotes on every one of them, but really, to him they are all just toys to be used and, when finally tired of them, to be admired.

Every night, it seems, he would grow tired of one, and therefore requires a replace. The woman he was fond of were far and few between so he would find someone he had been neglecting for one reason or another. They were just dolls really, he didn't particularly find himself troubled when he was over enthusiastic and broke a few. It was when he found himself having a strange sensation in his stomach that he knew there was a new doll to his exact liking.

Then, that night or soon after, the new doll would come to him willingly. She would be willing to give her everything to keep her _master_ happy. Then one night, a new doll really caught his eye. He could almost lick his lips in anticipation. This one, his mind tells him, is precious. When she arrived though, he had to agree and was thankful for that, however at the same time he cursed his luck. For this was far different to the others, she was far superior.

Perhaps it was the night afterwards; that _she_ came. Now, he found her to be nothing impressive. In fact, even in comparison to what he liked before, she was bland and unsuited to him. He however did not send her away and awaited until she came close enough to be embraced. She was definitely a strange specimen, but just as that though crosses his mind, a painful sensation throbs in his chest.

She was really a he, and had come to rescue his love. His plans failed miserably and he was trapped there for all of eternity and was never allowed to see or hear his beloved ever again. The fiendish creature kept his _dolls_, but now that they had their freedom, their screams were what he savoured most.

* * *

A young man was lost and slightly panicked. He was a traveller and knew a great many things of the world. He knew of the joker and his forest, yes, he was wise beyond his years. So very wise for someone like him. Which is why his reasons for purposefully straying into the forest surrounding; the palace of the Joker has always been a great mystery.

Once in though, he did not move towards the palace. Instead he chose to act like he was shortening his journey. Soon, the weather turned its back on him and the rain poured from the Heavens, almost like the Divine were weeping. On his way, he encountered a strange, almost purple mist. Then, at the base of a tree and after hours of walking, he finds a small girl. Her eyes are wide with curiosity and her teal hair hangs limply down to the ground.

Her dress is plain brown with a white shirt underneath. He crouches by her and asks if she if she is all right. She smiles at his kind words and invites him to sit by her. He accepts and soon she starts humming and singing quietly. He thinks she's a lonely little girl and feels almost happy to be giving her some company. Then she turns and asks him something which he already knows the outcome to.

"Sir, please kind sir… If it is no bother to you, I implore you, please stay with a lonely peasant like me. I am so lonesome in this forest and have not been able to find an escape. Please sir, will you stay with me?" she asks, her innocent big eyes staring shyly into his own.

He agrees and soon she starts singing him a soft, quiet song and he finds himself in a paradise. The fields are a magnificent colour of apple green and soft yellowish flowers dance in the song breeze. The light, cool breeze teasingly pulls at his scarf. The young girl beside him wraps her arms around his waist and grins up at him. He can't help but smile in return, but, it seems that wasn't the reaction she was hoping for.

A soft tinkling sound reaches the two and she steps back. A frown mars her face and her eyes almost fill with tears, yet she makes no attempt to correct the following events. To save him, she could have tried, perhaps that was never the idea though. She meets his confused gaze one last time and then roots erupt from the ground. These roots aren't usual by any means; they're at least as thick as twenty muscle bound arms and as constricting as anything in the world. Perhaps tighter, because upon looking at these demonic plants, one comes to the realisation of one very important matter. These are not bound to the Earth we know.

He tries to cry out, but the constriction worsens. His gasping breaths are all that is left after he vanishes behind them. The area around the roots glow in a circular seal, then, the plant drags down the victim very slowly. The girl's head is bowed and she makes no move to assist the panicking, screaming man. She does not show any anger, an almost feeling of acceptance seems to surround her.

She sits under that tree with the purple mist as her only company. The usual maniacal cackle from the Joker's palace rings out as clear as the crescent moon on this dreary midnight. In the girl's hands are a long blue scarf. She fingers it mindlessly and doesn't stop, not even when she is approached by a long shadow.

**Author's Note: More suited to All Hallows Eve, right? Well, this idea only came a few days ago, which is when I began writing this. I wish for it to be absolutely clear that in The second last segment, the one with the 'Demonic Fiend' and his dolls, I meant nothing, well, like it was in the video. I am not a writer who would even imply that purposefully and if that is what your mind pictured upon reading this fanfiction, then I pray for you. Also, if the speech and words seem a little strange, then I would like to explain that it is because the setting is supposed to be from the time in Gakupo's video; Madness Venomania Duke, or something of the sort. I do personally favour the dresses and clothes from that particular era.**

**Title:**** Obsideo : to sit near / haunt, frequent / besiege, invest.**

**Thank you for your time.**

**P.S. Please ignore the first two lines, I forget I even wrote this, until yesterday.**


End file.
